A New Life
by Anime-Tabitha
Summary: Tabitha hates her life in Central. She hates how everyone that gets killed or dies, they stay dead. She's tried to kill herself, but nothing seems to work. Until one night she meets someone she's never met before. Someone just like her, who hates their life and can't die. Envy.
1. A New Friend

I watched from afar. There was so much chaos here...I want to leave. No. I have to leave. "I have to leave." I said under my breath.

_"Central. This place is horrible...So many murderers in this place._ _So much death. Why couldn't this happen to me?"_

I sighed and started heading for my little "hideout" as I like to call it.

I climbed from branch to branch until I got up to my little hideout. I took my knife out of my pocket and slit my left wrist, then the right.

They healed instantly. "Dammit!" I hissed. "Why does this never work?!"

I sighed as I again tried to slit my wrists.

"I hate this life...There's something wrong with me...I know there is...Wounds like these don't just heal instantly, do they?" I said as the cuts healed in a red light.

"The hell if I know..." said a voice. I nearly fell off the branch from how I jumped. I stood up right on the branch and looked around.

"Who the hell...?" I whispered under my breath in shock.

"Heh, what's a girl like you doing way out here huh? Don't you belong in Central?" The voice said.

My heart racing, I answered the voice back. "No... Who the hell are you to talk? What about you?" I was going to cut my wrists again, but I was actually glad to have someone else to talk to. It was quiet. "Hey...I've got a question..."

"What is it? I probably don't have an answer..." said the voice.

"Are you really there? Or have I finally gone insane and started having hallucinations...?"

Again, it was silent. Then the voice spoke.

"No...I'm really here...And if anyone's the insane one...That'd be me..."

I snuck around the tree to where the voice was coming from, only to be face to face with a boy who looked a bit older than myself. I hesitated for a minute.

"Do I...Know you from somewhere?"

He shrugged and looked off towards the bright lights of Central. "I dunno...Do ya?"

His eyes met mine. I pulled back in surprise. I've never seen anyone with the same shade as mine!

"Let me guess...You're out here because people ignore you and hate you right?" He smirked and looked back out at the lights.

"Yeah, something like that..." I looked out to the lights.

"Central..." He said. "Heh, what could be worse huh?"

He chuckled a bit and grinned. "Military's after me...Father's mad as hell...And the others are ignoring me..." He frowned and his voice sounded lonely.

I sat beside him and set my hand on his shoulder. "Hey, don't think you're the only one...I get ignored everywhere I go..."

I looked down at the ground and shuddered slightly. "I keep forgetting how scared of heights I am..."

He looked over at me and grinned. "If you fall...I'll catch you..."

I looked over at him and smiled.

"Alright. Thanks"


	2. The Homunculi

We heard the sound of alarms from Central buildings.

"Heh, for once when something happened I'm not to blame..."

I looked over at him. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged. "Usually when something bad happens, me or the others are to blame for it."

"Others? You mean there's like a group or something?"

He looked over at me and sighed. "...You really want to know...?"

I nodded.

"I'm not human...Me, Greed, Lust, Sloth, Wrath, Pride, and Gluttony. We're Homunculi...We're pretty much immortal. If we get injured or hurt, we can regenerate."

I looked at him a little shocked. That was a lot to take in all at once. I couldn't find anything to say.

"By the look on your face, you probably think I'm a monster..." He turned and looked at the ground.

I shook at little. "What? No! Why would I think that?!"

"Eh, don't sweat it...I'm used to it..." He frowned and looked back at me.

I had a strange urge, one I've never felt before...I wanted to hug him.

"I know the feeling...No matter what I do...I can't die...I've tried killing myself...But it doesn't work..."

He looked at me again, then blinked in astonishment. "Y-you're not human either...Are you...?"

I looked back at him a little dumbfounded. "Well...Up until a few years ago I thought I was, but now I'm starting to get doubts..."

"You're eyes...They're like an amethyst color...Like mine and the other's...You might be a homunculus..."

I shrugged. "I guess...Wouldn't that be better than being human?"

He grinned. "Yeah, it's a lot better than being human...Wait...You don't happen to have a tattoo anywhere, do you?"

I tried to remember if I did or not. I've spent so much time trying to erase my life, that I hadn't noticed. "I think so... I'm not sure if you'd call it a tattoo really...Maybe more like a curse."

I said as I rolled up my black shirt sleeve revealing a blood red dragon like tattoo on my shoulder.

He studied my shoulder for a second then looked back at me. "...Yup...That's the same tattoo as we have..."

I turned to look up at the bright full moon shining over head. "But sometimes...My eyes tend to fade...Only for a day...My eyes turn blue...I'm guessing that's when I'm human...And when I'm like this...I'm guessing I'm a 'homunculus' right?"

He nodded.

My blonde hair seemed to surprise him.

"Huh...Your hair..." He said.

"Yeah...?" I asked a little confused.

"...Your hair isn't the same as the other's...Your hairs light, unlike the rest of

us that have darker colored hair...Well I guess that doesn't really mean much..."

It fell silent for a while until I spoke again.

"Could I ask you a few more things?" I asked sheepishly.

"Sure." He said with a grin.

"First, we've been talking and telling each other things...And we don't even know each other's names...I'm Tabitha, or just Tabi."

"Envy. Wouldn't that kinda make sense? Like the 7 deadly sins... That's what we're all named after..."

I looked back at him and smiled. "...Envy...I like that...It's...Cute..."

He grinned. "Never heard that before...Tabi's an unusual name...It seems...Sweet~"

I blushed slightly then shivered cause of the cold wind. It was nearly December already.

He looked at me and saw I was cold.

"Come here..." He said as he set his arm around my shoulders.

I wasn't sure if I could trust him, but if I didn't...I might never find someone who understands me as well as him.

I cuddled closer to him and hugged him. "Thanks...Envy..."

He flinched slightly then grinned. "No problem."

He set his head against the truck of the tree.

_"She's so sweet, shy, and...Quiet...I wonder how_ _she's a homunculus...But I guess that doesn't really matter...She_ _understands me...Or...I understand her..."_ Envy thought to himself.


	3. Out of the Cold

I snuggled my face into his chest.

_"He's so warm, and the wind is so cold..."_

It was times like these when I really wished I had a jacket.

Envy held my waist and stroked my hair. "Isn't it a little chilly out?" He joked.

"Ye-yeah, n-no kidding..." I choked out finally with a shake.

"Though I think I know a place that's out of the cold. We could go there if you want Envy."

He pet my hair and grinned. "Sure, let's just get out outta here before it snows!" He joked, laughing at himself.

He stood up while still holding me.

"Don't drop me...Please don't drop me..." I whimpered softly.

He smiled and held me closer. "Don't worry, I won't."

He held me tight and jumped down onto a branch. Then onto another, and another until we were on the ground.

He set me down, and when the icy ground touched my bare feet, I shivered.

I stood looking at the lights of Central.

Envy stood beside me and looked behind him.

I could hear a low growl like sound escape his lips.

"Something wrong Envy?" I asked turning to look. He scowled and threw his hands behind his head.

"Nah, just a bug..."

I looked at him and blinked. "Do you have like super hearing? Or is it just a Homunculi thing?"

"Eh, more or less both..." He said as he started walking with me.

"Really? I didn't hear anything..."

He shrugged.

"Could be because you're a newbie...Or just the fact that you don't have it."


End file.
